Derailed
by cocopops1995
Summary: When Robin gets thrown off a train during a mission with Kid Flash and Aqualad the whole mission gets derailed, literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ow." Robin groaned.

He was really beginning to hate trains. The last time he was on a train he got thrown off it and would have fallen to his death had Miss Martian not caught him. Now, for the second time in as many weeks, he had been thrown off another train. Only this time there was no Miss M. to catch him. The tracks weren't as high up as they had been in Bruges, at least there was that. It meant that he was still alive. Face down in the dirt and in an _incredible_ amount of pain, but alive.

He couldn't stop himself from groaning in pain once again as the initial shock from the fall wore off and he could begin to feel his injuries. Literally everything on him hurt. He focused on his breathing to try and get the pain under control. It only worked a little bit; he was pretty sure he had a concussion and it was throwing his concentration off.

Once his breathing was sort of, not really, under control, he tried to push himself up, but his arm immediately failed him as white hot bolts of pain shot through it, and he crashed back to the ground with a barely contained scream of pain. His arm was definitely broken. Possibly dislocated too.

After a few minutes the pain subsided a little and Robin thought he could try sitting up again. He would just have to roll onto his back and get up without using his injured arm. Yeah, easier said than done. Eventually he managed to get himself into a sitting position. He glanced at his arm. Yep, definitely dislocated _and_ broken. All the doctors he knew, and Batman, were gonna flip.

He sighed painfully as he used his good arm to reach for the communicator in his ear, only to find that it was gone. It must've fallen out when he hit the ground. He needed both arms to use his wrist computer so that wouldn't work either. He sighed again. Trains sucked.

There was no Miss M. for him to contact either. Just Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin had been assigned to the train. Wally had loved that since the three of them were technically the original 3 of the team. Wally had wondered if this was what it felt like for Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman when they went on missions together as they waited for the train earlier that evening. Stupid train.

They were assigned to the train as a decoy transport. There was a rather large amount of plutonium-239, a primary isotope used for making nuclear weapons, that needed to be transported from one army base to a different one. Obviously both the government and the League had been worried about terrorists trying to steal that. So they assigned two decoy vehicles and split the team up as protection for both. Artemis, Miss M., and Superboy were travelling via truck, while the rest of them were on the train. The plutonium ,on the other had, was being transported via Martian Manhunter in the Bioship.

Obviously, everyone was correct in worrying about terrorists trying to steal the plutonium. Which is why Robin was no longer on the stupid train. He wasn't entirely sure what happened. He had been on the roof. An alarm had been tripped on the train and he had wanted to get to the train car where the trip had occurred without giving his presence away. Going via train car roof had seemed like a good idea at the time, but then someone had snuck up behind him and hit him hard enough to throw him clear off the train before he could do anything to stop them.

Suddenly Robin heard a loud boom in the distance. He turned toward the sound just in time to see a massive ball of fire go up into the night sky. His stomach clenched. That could only have been the train. Aqualad and Kid Flash were still on the train! He need to get to them, now!

He pushed himself to his feet with much difficulty. He was struggling to breathe and he was pretty sure he had broken a couple of ribs. His leg was also on fire, but he couldn't focus on any of that right now. His friends needed him. With that thought in mind, he began walking. It was by no means an easy walk as bolts of pain shot up his leg with each step he took and he kept stumbling because of it.

After what felt like 10 miles, but could only have been a few feet, he started to feel lightheaded. He wondered if it was because of the concussion, or if he was bleeding somewhere. Neither option was good. He couldn't stop though. His friends needed him. After a few more steps he stumbled again. This time, though, he fell flat on his face and couldn't help screaming in pain as all of his broken bones were jarred.

He tried to get up again but suddenly felt so weak, he could barely even lift his head. He was beginning to seriously worry that he might definitely be bleeding, and badly at that. It could also be the concussion, though, his head was killing him. Still, neither option was good. The pain in his arm, chest, head, leg, and everywhere else was getting to be too much as well. He could barely breathe.

Black was beginning to creep in around the edges of his vision as he struggled to pull air into his lungs, promising relief from all the pain. He knew he needed to fight the darkness but he just couldn't find the strength to do so.

He had to though… his friends… they needed… him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I hate trains." Kid Flash groaned.

"I believe I agree with you, Kid Flash." Aqualad groaned in reply from somewhere to his left.

Kid Flash pushed himself up into sitting position just in time to see the jerk terrorist, who had admitted to throwing Robin off the train seconds before they all had to jump off the train to avoid being blown up by said jerk terrorist's bomb, trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" He practically growled, he was spending too much time around Batman, he thought to himself as he tackled the jerk to the ground.

A few seconds and a series of super-fast punches to the face later, the jerk was unconscious.

"Kid Flash," Aqualad said in an urgent tone, "I will ensure that the terrorist is secure, and contact the League - "

"They were keeping track of us, they know somethings wrong by now since the train's lit up like the 4th of July now." Wally interrupted.

"True, but they will want to know our status. You must go find Robin. We do not know what condition he is in." Aqualad said, the urgency in his tone increasing.

Kid Flash cursed, "Right." He said to Aqualad before taking off in the direction the train had come from to look for his best friend.

He tried to contact Robin on the comm. but got no answer. He fervently hoped that was because the comm. fell out in the fall and not because Robin was lying half dead and bleeding out somewhere along the track, unable to answer. He kept a sharp eye out for the tell-tale flash of red that would signify Robin's costume, and location, but it was dark and Kid Flash could find no such thing.

He kept going until he knew he had gone too far and turned around again. He cursed and wished that he had night vision or something to help him see better. A second later he shaped his forehead.

"Hello, Wally!"

He felt like he could kick himself! Didn't he just install infrared vision in his goggles a few days ago? With that he should be able to pick up Robin's heat signature! He turned the vision on and slowed down his pace so that he could properly scan the area.

For a long while he still didn't find anything. He was just on the edge of panic when finally, _finally,_ he picked up a heat signature big enough to be Robin's. He raced over to find his best friend lying face down on the ground and not moving.

"Robin?" He asked, "Hey, Rob, you okay?" He gently shook Robin's shoulder but got no response.

The tight feeling that had been in his chest from the moment he had realized that Robin was missing intensified as Kid Flash frantically searched for his best friends pulse. He let out a relieved breath when he did find it. The tightness in his chest didn't ease, though, the pulse may have been there but it wasn't as strong as it should be.

"Aqualad, I found Robin." He said as he activated his comm.

"Is he alright?" Aqualad asked, relief evident in his voice.

"No, he's unconscious and his pulse is weak. Where is the League?"

"They will be here in a few minutes." Aqualad answered, the relief gone out of his voice, "I will call them again and tell them to hurry."

"You do that, I'll check for other injuries. K.F. out."

Kid Flash returned his attention to his fallen friend and began to gently roll him over on to his back, weary of any hidden injuries.

He sucked in an anguished breath as he saw how Robin looked from the front. A long gash ran across his forehead, his arm was definitely dislocated, and was that a piece of metal stuck in his calf? Where did that even come from? His breathing also seemed a little shallow.

He was just about to contact Aqualad again, but his friend beat him to it, "Kid Flash, I have spoken to the League. They are going as fast as they can. Green Arrow says they will be here in two minutes."

"Okay." Wally all but whispered.

"Kid Flash? Are you alright?"

"No! I mean, yes I'm fine, but Rob- he really doesn't look good man."

"Turn on your emergency beacon, I will tell Green Arrow to go to you first."

Kid Flash did as he was told and lay his hand on Robin's good shoulder.

"Hang in there, buddy." He whispered to him, "Help will be here soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Robin woke up he fully expected to be in the same amount of, if not more, pain as he had been the last time he had been conscious. Instead he was pleasantly surprised to find that he was only numb.

He opened his eyes to find that he was in the medical wing of Mount Justice. How'd he get here? The last thing he remembered was that stupid train and being thrown off it in the middle of the desert and… and there had been an explosion! Aqualad and K.F.! He didn't get to them!

He surged upright in response to that thought, only to have his ribs and arm scream bloody murder at him for moving so suddenly, forcing a cry of pain out of his lips.

"Whoa, hey kiddo, calm down." Bruce's baritone suddenly sounded from somewhere to his side as he curled in on himself, trying to will the pain away.

He felt a comforting hand land on his back, just below his neck, and begin to rub soothing circles there as the pain began to subside.

"Bruce?" Dick asked in a whisper that sounded weak even to him.

"I'm here." Bruce immediately answered, "Do you want to lay down again so you can stop aggravating your injuries?"

That's exactly what he wanted to do but first, "K.F. and Aqualad - "

"Are both fine and uninjured save for a few cuts and scrapes." Bruce cut him off before he could even finish his question.

Dick deflated in relief and then nodded, "Okay, then I would like to lie down again, please."

Bruce chuckled, "I'll help. Start lying back again."

Dick did as he was told and a few seconds later was lying back down and feeling relatively pain-free again, save for a bit of a headache that had started up when the rest of his injuries had made themselves known.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

Dick looked up to see that Bruce was in his Batman suit, except for the cowl, which lay on the bed next to him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Dick winced, knowing that he was probably the cause of that. How long had he been out?

"I'm okay now, just a bit of a headache." He answered.

Bruce nodded, "You had a pretty serious concussion. Explaining the scar on your forehead is going to be interesting."

"Scar?" Dick asked and lifted his good hand to investigate, only to run into bandage, "I didn't even realize that I had been cut there. My arm was pretty distracting."

Bruce winced, "I can imagine, it was dislocated and broken in three places."

Dick stared at Bruce, bewildered. He had never broken an arm that badly before. Then he groaned. The recovery was going to take _forever_!

"Dick?" Bruce worried.

"I'm fine, just dreading the recovery time. Totally not feeling the aster."

Bruce nodded in understanding, "You have 3 broken ribs, and random piece of metal got lodged in your calf too."

Dick groaned again, "Why? Why me? What did I ever do to the universe to deserve such cruel and unusual torture?" His recovery really _was_ going to take forever!

Bruce sighed, "I'm sorry, kiddo."

Dick sighed too, "It's okay. What happened though? Did the rest of the team get attacked too? Did you catch the people who attacked us?"

"It's a long story and you need to rest. I'll fill you in on all the details later." Bruce answered as he reached for the cowl.

"But - " Dick began to complain but was interrupted by the appearance of Aqualad and Kid Flash just as Batman finished pulling the cowl on.

Dick's hand flew to his face and felt that he already had his mask on and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to see that his friends seemed okay though. Obviously no major injuries, as Batman had said. Though Aqualad did seem be limping a little. Kid Flash's injuries were probably already healed thanks to his accelerated healing factor.

"Dude, you're awake!" Kid Flash exclaimed and was just about to hug Robin when Batman's hand shot out to grab him on his shoulder.

"Ribs." was all that Batman needed to say before Kid Flash pulled back looking sheepish.

"Sorry! I got excited to see him awake and forgot." He explained quickly.

"It's alright, just keep his injuries in mind, and keep the visit short. He needs to rest." Batman said, "I have a few things to do, I'll see you later." He said to Robin.

Robin nodded, "Okay."

"It is good to see you awake, my friend." Aqualad said once Batman had left.

"Totally dude! We haven't been able to see you since the League whisked you away from the crash site." Wally added, "You didn't look so great, you know."

Robin could imagine just by remembering how he felt. What Kid Flash said reminded him of one of his earlier questions though, "How long was I out?"

"Well it's been two days." Wally answered.

"What?"

"We were told that you did wake up before now." Aqualad explained, "But you needed surgeries to fix your arm, and remove the metal from your leg, among other things. You just came out of the biggest one, on your arm, about an hour ago."

Robin felt a little bewildered again, "What happened? Batman wouldn't tell me."

Kid Flash and Aqualad glanced at each other before Aqualad answered, "We will give you the short version as we promised Batman to keep this visit short."

He nodded at Kid Flash who then launched into the tale of how some random terrorist had admitted to sneaking up on and then throwing Robin off the train roof. Then, upon finding that the plutonium was not on the train, he had set a bomb to blow the train up. Aqualad and Kid Flash had found him just as he finished and did not have enough time to disable the bomb so they grabbed the terrorist and jumped off. Kid Flash also explained what happened afterwards, including how he had found Robin and waited with him until the League came.

"Wow, K.F., you saved my life. Thank you." Robin said sincerely.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing man. You would have done the same for me."

"Damn straight." Robin agreed and lifted his good arm to give Kid Flash a fist bump.

"What happened to the jerk?" Robin asked after he dropped his arm again.

"He was appropriately dealt with." Aqualad answered.

"Yeah, man, if Batman had laser vision that guy would have been a puddle." Kid Flash said.

"I believe that if you had laser vision he would have been a puddle before Batman could have gotten to him, Kid." Aqualad noted.

Robin wanted to laugh but knew his ribs wouldn't agree with that so he smiled instead. He would get all the finer details later. For now he was just glad to be alive. He knew his recovery would be long and tedious, but at least he would have his friends to help him through it.

"Guys, just promise me one thing, though: no more missions involving trains!" Kid Flash said.

"Seconded!" Robin immediately agreed.

"I agree, no more trains." Aqualad agreed solemnly.


End file.
